Friends of the Wrong Sort
by Jun-Gin
Summary: Follow Aya Reiko as she delves into a world of magic, questionable loyalties, and age-old traditions. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS UNTIL I REGAIN THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here is my new fic! Its a Harry Potter and Sailor Moon crossover, so if you don't like it, don't read it! Please review! Tell me if you love it, hate it, think I went too OOC...inform me!**

**

* * *

  
**

A young girl, about the age of eleven, walked pass Platform Nine. She peered at it, as if searching for something and then walked to Platform Ten. Now Stephano wouldn't pay any attention to the girl normally, but she had been doing this for the past two hours. Not to mention she was dragging around a heavy looking suitcase. It was September 1st, a quarter to eleven.

'She should really be in school.' Stephano thought. 'Maybe she missed her train...'

He strolled up to the young girl, noting more details about her appearance, her hair was an extremely long length, several inches trailed behind her, and it was a light shade of blue. Her eyes, which turned to him as he approached her, was the same color as her hair.

Her face broke out into a big smile. "Hello there Mr. Train Person!" Her voice was just as exuberant as her smile and her entire demeanor screamed 'joyful'.

"How may I help you, Miss?" Stephano asked the girl, her perkiness making him smile.

"I'm looking for Platform Nine and Three Quarters!" she said.

"Platform Nine and Three Quarters...?" Stephano asked.

"Yes! I need to be there soon! I'm going to miss my train!"

Stephano chuckled. He didn't get requests like this everyday. He leaned down, their faces nearly touching, poised to tell a secret.

"You see Platform Nine and Platform Ten, right?"

The girl nodded.

"You see that brick wall in between the two?"

She nodded again.

"Take your suitcase and run through that wall."

"Run through it? Won't I splatter on the wall?!?"

"Of course not, you're a witch aren't you?" And with that Stephano winked at the girl and strolled in the opposite direction, chuckling slightly as she ran through the barrier.

The girl's jaw dropped in awe. Mr. Train Person was right. She went right through the wall! And she didn't splatter! There were many people bustling about. Mothers kissing their children goodbye, fathers waving off their children...It made the girl sad. Her parents weren't here to see her off... The girl shook her head. Now wasn't the time to be thinking such thoughts! She bought all her school supplies, her wand and her robes. She was ready. She boarded the train.

The train was loud. Hundreds of voices rang in her ears. She clutched her suitcase close to her and looked for a free compartment. She an empty one, that was quickly taken by a red-head and his messy-haired friend. She sighed and trudged on.

"Hey," a voice to her left said. She turned and came face to face to a pointy faced blond. He had slicked back platinum blond hair and sharp grey eyes.

"You can sit in here. I need company that has an I.Q above stupid," he drawled. He gestured to his two large burly companions. "Come sit next to me," His voice held an authority that made the girl immediately associate him with royalty. She timidly shuffled to the seat next to him and placed her suitcase under her seat. She offered a weak smile to the burly boys.

"Those two are Crabbe and Goyle. Don't mind them. My name is Draco Malfoy." He introduced. He looked at her expectantly.

"My name is Aya Reiko." She handed all three boys a scrap of parchment with her name on it. Crabbe and Goyle blankly looked at the parchment while Draco smirked.

"Well, Aya, it seems as though you will keep me amused on the Hogwarts Express."

* * *

"Fris' years over here! Fris' years over here!" A very large man yelled. He waved all the newcomers onto boats. Aya and Draco got into the same boat, followed by Crabbe and Goyle. Draco was looking a little green. He had challenged Aya to a eat-off, something you should never do, using Bertie Bott's Ever Flavour Beans, which was a grave mistake. Draco stopped on his 53rd one, having bit into a vomit flavored one and before that a compost one. Aya had finished eating the entire box, only making a face when she ate a caviar-flavored one. Now, much later, he was leaning over the boat, turning greener every second and making gulping noises. Aya prayed that they would get on shore before Draco vomited again.

"Never again," he said. "I'm never eating those...atrocities again!!"

Aya nodded. "I'll just eat them for you! The vomit one wasn't that bad..."

Draco threw up.

* * *

All the first years were the first in the Great Hall. They huddled in the furthermost corner, away from the other students and the tables. As the tall old man made an incredibly long speech, Draco boasted to her about his 'pureness' and his family's fortune. A tall imposing witch put a small stool with a tattered hat on it in the middle of the Great Hall.

"That's the Sorting Hat!" Draco exclaimed. His face was glowing with childish delight. "He's going to sing his song!"

The entire Hall fell silent as the Sorting Hat begun his song.

"_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me."_

Draco snorted. "Not pretty at all, but we can't all be as rich as me and my family."

_  
"You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all."_

"I would never be caught dead in a top hat!" Draco whispered.

_There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

_  
_"I know exactly where I'm going to be, Aya. Do you?"

She shook her head.

_  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;_

"Gryffindors are fools, the whole lot of them."

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil; _

"Eh, its not that great."

_  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind; _

"If I knew I wasn't going to be in Slytherin, I'd be in Ravenclaw."

_Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

Draco smirked.

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap! _

As the Sorting Hat finished his song, the serious witch returned with a long roll of parchment and eyeglasses. The Sorting had begun.

* * *

Abbot, Hannah was the first name called out by the stern witch. The girl wore pigtails and sat on the stool. The witch put the Hat on the girl's head. It yelled _"HUFFLEPUFF!"_ and the girl ran to one of the tables in the middle.

"Aino, Minako."

"_HUFFLEPUFF!"_

"Brown, Lavender."

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_

"Crabbe, Vincent." Draco smirked as Crabbe waddled to the stool. "He better be in Slytherin." Draco drawled before the Hat's cry of _"SLYTHERIN!"_ reverberated through the Hall.

"Granger, Hermione."

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_

"Goyle, Gregory."

"_SLYTHERIN!"_ Draco smirked.

"Hino, Rei."

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_

"Karasuma, Akane."

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_

"Kinmoku, Kakyuu."

"_HUFFLEPUFF!"_

"Kino, Makoto."

"_HUFFLEPUFF!"_ Draco shook his head. "Her brother's in Slytherin. What a shame."

"Kou, Seiya."

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_ Draco looked irritated. "How many bloody Gryffindors do you think there are?"

"Kou, Taiki."

"What another one?" Draco asked.

"_RAVENCLAW!"_

"Kou, Yaten."

"Now this is just being ridiculous, Aya."

"_SLYTHERIN!"_

"Longbottom, Neville."

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_

"Malfoy, Draco." Draco gave Aya a smirk. "See you on the other side Aya." He swaggered to the stool and before the Sorting Hat even touched his head it yelled out, _"SLYTHERIN!"_ and Draco made his way to the cheering table on the other side of the Hall.

"Mizuno, Ami."

"_RAVENCLAW!"_

"Nezu, Chuuko."

"_HUFFLEPUFF!"_

"Parkinson, Pansy."

"_SLYHERIN!"_

"Potter, Harry." A hush fell over the students. It was deathly quiet as the black-haired eleven year old walked to the stool. The witch placed the Sorting Hat over his head. And it stayed there. The seconds ticked by as the Sorting Hat tried to Sort Harry Potter. Finally a resounding _"GRYFFINDOR!"_ echoed through the room. The Gryffindors erupted in cheers and Aya had a sinking feeling that no-one really cared about the rest of the first years.

"Reiko, Aya." How lucky for her. She was right after the famous Harry Potter. No-one was paying attention to her. She looked over at the Slytherin table. Crabbe and Goyle were smiling and giving her a thumbs up while Draco smirked at her. Aya perked up a bit. At least someone was eager to see her Sorted. Aya sat down on the old stool and felt the old Sorting Hat be placed over her head.

"_Reiko? Now that's a name I've never heard before, but you aren't a muggleborn, that I can tell...Let's see....Another difficult Sorting, one after the other....Gryffindor is definitely out. You do not have the bravery or courage. I see intelligence in you, a lot of it. You would do great in Ravenclaw, but you are shiftless. You can only excel if you are pressured. Your temperament would be perfect in Hufflepuff, you have all the qualities required...Hmm, there is something dark in you though. You're cunning, ambitious. You did what to your father's fiancee? You use your wits to benefit you! That can only mean that you are..._

_SLYHERIN!"_

Aya felt the hat being taken off her head and headed towards the cheering Slytherins. Draco motioned to the seat beside him and his smirk was threatening to become a smile.

"Good," he drawled. "I didn't want to go through the effort of finding a new friend."

Aya smiled brightly. Her first friend.

"Suzu, Nyanko."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Tenoh, Perdita."

"SLYTHERIN!" Aya cheered along with the others as the dirty blonde took her seat next to Pansy Parkinson.

"Tsukino, Usagi."

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Slytherins scoffed at the blonde girl.

"She has dumplings on her head!" Draco exclaimed.

"I'm hungry..." Aya replied.

"Zabini, Blaise."

"SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherins erupted in cheers. They had the last first year. A petty honor, but an honor nonetheless.

The old man, Draco said his name was Dumbledore, said some more things that Aya was not paying attention to and then food appeared on the tables. Aya stared at the food, time having stopped for her. She loaded her plate with food and filled her goblet with punkin juice. Draco stared at Aya's plate.

"Can you eat all of that Aya?" he asked.

"Of course! Crabbe, can I have your muffin?"

"Only if you trade me that custard puff!" Crabbe said.

"I want that custard puff, Crabbe!" Goyle said.

"I want it!"

"No, I want it!"

Draco and Aya ignored Crabbe's and Goyle's argument and continued eating.

* * *

A tall well-built Slytherin ushered the first years to the corridors. He gave a tour, in which Aya did not pay attention to. Draco rolled his eyes and elbowed Aya.

"Pay attention. I'm not going to help you when you get lost."

Aya yawned and looked at the Prefect with bleary eyes. "Here is the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room and your dormitories."

The Prefect led the first years to the dormitories. "The girls are on the left, the guys are on the right. Unpack your bags and go to sleep. You have to wake up bright and early for class tomorrow. Good night."

Draco gave Aya a small smile and walked off towards the boy's dormitory. Aya sighed and entered the girls dormitory. There were four poster-beds, all in green and silver. Aya collapsed on the one closest to the door. Three other girls entered. A pug-faced girl that Aya recognized as Pansy Parkinson started to argue with a girl with dirty-blond hair. Another girl, her bed next to Aya's cleared her throat. She got their attention.

"Parkinson, right?" The girl asked. She pointed to the bed farthest from her. "You sleep there. No ifs, ands, or buts. Tenoh, start unpacking your things. You too Reiko."

Tenoh gave the girl a glare, but she started unpacking. She wasn't too upset. She got the bed she wanted. Parkinson in the other hand was livid.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"I am Daphne Greengrass. From the prestigious pure-blooded Greengrass clan. Parkinson isn't a name I am familiar with..." Daphne said.

Pansy's face flushed an ugly red color. "Whatever I'm going to sleep."

"Good idea." Daphne said. "Go to sleep you guys. Classes start tomorrow." And with that the lights turned off.

Aya snuggled into her green covers. Her first day at Hogwarts officially began tomorrow.

* * *

**Please don't kill me for switching the following names: Kou Seiya, Kou Taiki, and Kou Yaten. I didn't want the Starlights to all have the same first name ^^;**

**Please Review, they keep me writing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A shrill ring pierced the dormitory. Aya scrambled and fell out of bed. She slowly dragged herself up, as the other girls groggily got out of bed.

"What the heck was that?" Perdita asked, her pink nightgown askew.

"That was my alarm," Pansy said. Daphne glared at Pansy.

"What?" Pansy asked innocently. "We have to get ready anyway."

Aya snuck off to the showers before anyone else could get there.

* * *

Breakfast was being served at the Great Hall. Aya loaded her plate with muffins, scones, eggs and bacon.

"How can you eat all that?" Draco asked, his plate neat and respectable, with a muffin, a helping of eggs and three slices of bacon.

"How can you just eat that?" Aya asked, mouth full of blueberry muffin.

Draco grimaced in disgust. "You have no manners. Where you raised in a hovel?"

"No, I was raised in a house silly! Weren't you?"

Draco stared at her incredulously. "You are an idiot. How did you get into Slytherin anyway? I'm sure Hufflepuff would want you."

Aya frowned. "The Sorting Hat put me in Slytherin. It said I was cunning and smart."

"I think the hat was wrong," Draco said as he bit into his muffin.

Aya ignored his jibe and took out her schedule. "Our first class today is History of Magic. Sounds interesting Draco."

"Probably not. It's probably just things I learned from my tutors when I was young."

Aya sighed. Not everyone can be as rich as the Malfoy family and afford tutors.

* * *

"I don't know where Classroom 4F is!" Aya wailed in despair. She had left the Great Hall early, as to not be late into class, but ended up miserably lost.

"I'm lost!" a wail came from down the hall. "Where is Room 4F?"

Aya approached the voice. Two heads were better than one and Aya was eager to share the misery. The source of the voice was a first-year girl like herself, with long blonde hair and shining blue eyes. She was wearing black robes outlined in yellow, revealing herself to be a Hufflepuff. She finally noticed Aya and her face broke out into a brillant smile.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you! Now I won't be the only one late!"

Aya smiled back just as brightly. "Are you looking for Classroom 4F?" She asked.

The girl nodded enthusatically. "Oooh, I should introduce myself! My name is Minako Aino! I have two older sisters that go here! My family would be all Hufflepuff if one of my sisters weren't in Ravenclaw, but then I'll get help on my homework!" Minako talked a lot while they were searching for Room 4F, but Aya didn't mind. She had finally found a kindred spirit.

* * *

"My mother is a model! She sings too! I want to be just like her after I graduate Hogwarts! My dad works as a potions-brewer! It's boring. What about your family?" Minako whispered, paying no attention to Professor Binns' droning. They had finally found the classroom, Professor Binns paying no attention to their tardiness and sat next to Draco.

"Well, my father works at the Ministry and he's a Hogwarts Governor." Draco preened, happy to find yet another person as easily impressed as Aya was.

"That's so cool, Draco! I wish my mom was a high official at Hogwarts, but she can't do magic. What about you, Aya?"

"My father is a Magizoologist. He specializes in marine creatures." Aya boasted.

"Does that mean he works with dragons? Cool!! I wish my dad would work with dragons, but if he gets burned and has to leave for St. Mungo's, my mom would have to take care of us and she can't do magic."

"Minako," Draco asked. "Is your mother a Squib?"

"What? No!" Minako answered. "She's a muggle, so we have to be careful when we do magic in the house, 'cause it startles her somethimes."

"I see," Draco said softly, before ignoring Minako for the rest of the class. The two girls noticed this, and, with the conversation dwindling, turned to their notes. Minako fell asleep as soon as she tried to listen to Professor Binns, snoring softly. Aya was nodding off as well, until a sharp huff woke her up. The huffer was a boy with long sliver hair tied back into an immaculte ponytail and sharp emerald eyes.

"Good, I've been trying to get you awake for the past five minutes." he said, in a slighlty shrill voice. "Can you get your friend there," he motioned to Minako, who was snoring louder and drooling all over her parchment. "to shut up? Some of us are trying to learn."

Aya bit back a laugh. The only students awake were her, the prissy boy, Draco, and a pair of Hufflepuffs that were playing Exploding Snap.

"I think you are the only one trying to learn, Kou." Draco said, bored with Professor Binns and his class. "Why don't you turn around, ignore Minako, since she's not really being a nuisance and cry to your Gryffindor mudblooded brother?"

Kou turned a splotchy red. "I am NOT related to those two! My name is Yaten Kou, no relation to Seiya Kou or Taiki Kou! I am a pureblood! Not some mudblood or half and half!" And with that Kou Yaten swished around, ponytail hitting Aya in the face, and returned to his notes.

Aya spit out a silver hair as Draco smirked.

"What's gotten you so happy?" Aya asked, wondering if she should tell Yaten that he was shedding, as she peeled a long silver hair off her tongue.

"It's a pureblood thing Aya. You wouldn't get it." Draco explained. Aya was sure she would get it, after all, her daddy always told her she was smart.

* * *

Next class was Herbology, with the Ravenclaws. Minako gave Aya a tight hug and dashed off towards Defense Against the Dark Arts, while Aya and Draco walked off towards the greenhouse, Crabbe and Goyle in tow.

"Herbology is a useless class. We aren't all going to be lowly gardeners. Why should we have to take this class when we can just hire fools to do it for us?" Draco drawled.

At this Yaten spoke up. "Knowing how to identify and protect yourself against magical plants could be very useful!"

"Yeah, a lowly gardener like yourself and the rest of your mudblooded family would need to know. I want all the weeds out of my front lawn." As Draco, Crabbe and Golye snickered at Yaten's embarrssment, someone rushed past Aya, knocking down her books. As Aya bent down to pick up her books, she found a small purple box. Figuring it must have belonged to the person who knocked into her, Aya quickly gathered up her books and the box and dashed after the person. Lucky for her, they were headed towards the greenhouses as well. Aya entered Greenhouse One and saw the only other student there, a tall Ravenclaw with dull red hair. He was shuffling through his bag, furiously looking for something. Aya apprached the frantic Ravenclaw.

"Is this what you were looking for?" She held out the purple box.

He looked up and saw the box in Aya's outstrecthed hand. His eyes were a lovely shade of violet and red from crying. He took the box from Aya's hand and scrubbed his hand over his eyes. Aya handed him a tissue.

"I always have some on me. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Just some mean Slytherins," he said before he saw her robes.

"I know I'm a Slytherin." Aya smiled brightly. "But they can be mean needlessly sometimes. Its all the purebloodedness going to their heads."

The Ravenclaw laughed. "My name is Taiki Kou."

"Kou?"

"No relation to the other Kous in this school. I'm a muggleborn or Mudblood, according to that blond."

"Draco was just being a meanie. He usually is. Don't let it get to you."

Taiki nodded.

"Hey Tai-Tai! Want to be partners?"

Taiki raised an eyebrow at the nickname. "Tai-Tai?"

"Of course!" she said, taking a seat next to Taiki. "I don't wanna say Taiki all so boringly. Tai-Tai is adorable!!"

"Please don't call me that."

"Okay Tai-Tai!"

Taiki sighed and smiled a bit as he prepared his notes. He had made his first friend.

* * *

Draco approached Aya after class, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. "What do you think you're doing?" he hissed, spitting a little in Aya's face.

"What's wrong?" Aya asked. "Tai-Tai is a nice person. And he's really smart."

"Do you know what he is? You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are much better than others, Aya. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort."

Aya puffed up and pouted. "I appreciate that Draco is looking out for me, but I can tell who the wrong sort is by myself."

Draco glowered for a bit. "You don't know what you're doing! You could ruin your entire life by being seen with a muggleborn!"

Aya twirled on her heel and stomped away from Draco, leaving him alone in the hall.

* * *

"I thought that the Devil's Snare liked light. I mean, it is called the _Devil_'s Snare, and the Devil's name is Lucifer, which means 'Morning Light'. That would also mean that it would like heat, as Lucifer reigns over Hell and it is hot there."

Aya, Taiki and Draco looked at Minako in shock. Taiki recovered first and flipped furiously through his notes, while Aya gently shut Draco's mouth.

"Impossible!" Taiki hissed. "I'm never wrong! I am always right!" Taiki's face fell when his notes failed him. He shut his notebook with a huff, and calmly started reading a heavy book.

"Mina is soooo smart!!" Aya gushed. "She's a genius!! I know a genius!"

Draco scowled at Aya. "You know, I'm smart too. I could have easily told you that."

"Looks like someone is jealous," Taiki remarked from behind his book.

"What?" Draco flushed red. "I don't need this!" And with that Draco stormed out of the library, a la Yaten Kou.

"What's got his panties in a knot?"

Aya burst out laughing. "Mina is funny too!"

"Shush! Must I remind you that you are in a _library_?" Madam Pince stalked up from behind then and hissed in their ears. They were silent after that.

* * *

Defense Against the Dark Arts was pitiful. Professor Quirell could barely get through a sentence. The Slytherins ran rampant in his classroom. Aya felt sorry for the poor stuttering man.

Potions with the Gryffindors was an entirely different matter. Professor Snape could make a class quiet and well-behaved with no effort at all. Aya found herself captivated by Professor Snape. She had never met anyone who had such a presence with such a soft voice. Aya spoke loudly all the time. If she didn't, her no-one would ever hear her. As he spoke of the marvels of potion brewing, Aya found herself wanting to be the best potion brewer in the world. She did feel sorry, however, for poor Harry Potter, whom Snape really seemed to hate. When Professor Snape divided them into pairs, Aya was partners with a girl whose hairstyle gave her hunger pains.

"Why does your hair look like food?" Aya asked the girl.

"It doesn't!" She glared at Aya. "It is not food."

A black-haired Gryffindor boy leaned back and flashed a smile. "It looks like Dumplings, Odango."

"Stop calling me that, Seiya!"

"Can you pay attention to the cauldren?" A shrill voice that could only belong to one person said.

"Hi Yaten!" Aya greeted.

Yaten glowered at Aya and then turned to his partner. "Come on! Stop fooling around! We need to complete this boil-removing potion!"

The one called Seiya, rolled his eyes and continued chatting with Odango.

Yaten scowled and shot his hand in the air. Proffesor Snape came over immediately.

"Is there something wrong, Mr. Kou?"

"I don't want to be his partner!"

"So Mr. Kou doesn't want to be partners with...Mr. Kou?"

"I am NOT related to that idiot!"

"I am not an idiot!" Seiya defended. "And I wouldn't want to be related to you either, girly-man!"

"Five points from Gryffindor, Kou. I do not tolerate name-calling in my classroom."

"But he called me an idiot!" Seiya retorted.

"I said I do not tolerate name calling Kou, statements are perfectly fine."

Seiya stared dumbly at Professor Snape.

"Kou, you are now Miss Tsukino's partner. Mr. Kou, you are Miss Reiko's partner."

Seiya shut his mouth, scowled and swtiched seats with Aya. If possible, Yaten looked even more pissed.

"You better not ruin this for me," he hissed, slightly hysteric. "I will NOT fail because of a buffon like you!"

Aya pouted and looked indignant. "I'm not a buffon, Yo-Yo!"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. You did NOT just call me Yo-Yo."

"That's your new nickname!"

Yaten took a deep breath and counted to ten. He glanced at Aya and saw her stirring the cauldron delicately. At least she was doing better than Seiya, who was currently dumping frog eyes into the green goop. Yaten smirked. Their potion was a lovely shade of lilac, that smelled like lavenders.

"You aren't half bad." Yaten complimented.

"It's just like cooking Yo-Yo. I'm a pretty good cook."

"As long as I get full marks, I'm good." Yaten added a gram of salt dust. It was turning out wonderfully.

"Good job Miss Granger, even though you are a know-it-all. Miss Reiko, Mr. Kou, great job on the potion. You both have talent." Professor Snape said as they handed in their flasks. Aya had a bright smile and even Yaten looked happy. Draco met up with Aya after class.

"Didn't know you were great at potions, Aya."

"It's like cooking! I always have to cook for my dad because he's usually too busy." They walked side by side to the Dungeons.

"Don't you have house elves?" Draco asked.

"No, my father doesn't believe in using house elves. He says that house elves are like mini-people, and have feelings and hopes and dreams like we do."

Draco snorted. "Sounds to me like your father could be a blood traitor. Bet he says that about Mudbloods too."

"Draco, they can't help who they are. Just like you can't help who you are. Just leave them alone."

"Why? Your boyfriend might start crying or something?"

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Yeah he is. 'Oh, Tai-Tai!'" he said in a poor impression of Aya's voice. "'Can you be my partner? Let'd be friends, Tai-Tai!' You were clinging to him all class!"

Aya frowned and stormed to the library. Draco watched her leave with a dark look on his face.

"She's going to get into trouble someday." He said to Crabbe and Goyle, who just nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry this took so long! Writer's block struck again... This chapter is also shorter than the others, but I wanted you guys to have it as soon as possible. As for the events that happen in Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, I glazed over those parts because I don't have the books anymore...but if you see any glaring inconsistencies, please tell me, I'd really appreciate it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Can you believe it?" Draco asked. "They won't let us have brooms here. I am a great flier you know."

"Yeah, yeah. We heard. Many times." Yaten said. "You only mention it 3 times a minute."

Draco glared at the aloof Slytherin. Aya sensed the tension in the air and changed the subject.

"You know that we have lessons with the Gryffindors today."

And then, finally, Yaten and Draco could agree on one thing. They're irrational hatred of Gryffindors.

* * *

"How did he do that?" Yaten asked. "How was he able to do that? He was raised with Muggles!"

"He has natural talent," Aya shrugged. "My dad said that he went to school with James Potter and that they played Quidditch together."

"Really?" Draco asked. "My father went to school with him too. I don't remember saying anything about your father and my father knew all the Slytherins."

"That's cause my father wasn't a Slytherin. He was in Hufflepuff." Aya said softly.

"No wonder you never get an owl from him." Pansy commented, rushing to catch up to her darling Draco. "He's probably ashamed to be so useless."

"My daddy is not useless! He's a very smart Magizoologist!"

"What's his name then?" Pansy challenged. "If he's so great."

"Masanori A-Reiko. Masanori Reiko is my daddy's name."

Pansy scoffed. "Never heard of him."

"Have you ever heard of any Magizoologist besides Newton Scamander?"

"N- Does that really matter? All that matters is that he's a failure!"

"Now, now Pansy, don't you think that's a bit too harsh?" Draco intercepted. "I think its great that Aya is better than her father."

Pansy blushed and let out a feeble agreement. Aya sighed and continued walking. They had Herbology next and Aya did not want to be late.

* * *

"Are you paying attention, Aya?" Taiki asked. He had already filled up a page of notes, and was well on his second page.

"I am, Tai-Tai, but spiky bushes are boring!" She said thickly.

"This is very important! What if you get pricked by one of these bushes? How will you know what to do?"

Aya was silent. Taiki prodded her with his quill. She had fallen asleep. Taiki shook his head and continued taking notes. She'd ask to copy them later.

* * *

"Break time!" Minako exclaimed. "Ooooh, I should have you all meet my sisters! They have a break too!"

"I think everyone is on break Mina," Draco observed.

"Speaking of everyone, where is Grab and Coyle?" Minako asked.

"Their names are Crabbe and Goyle and they have things to do."

"What?"

"Detention." Aya answered for Draco.

"Oooooh," Minako commented. "Oh well, too bad for them!" Minako led them outside, into the courtyard. "Look for some girls that look like me!"

There were many students out on that day. It was the first break day since the school year had started. Draco looked outside and saw two blondes, that looked remarkably like Minako.

"Hey," he flagged down the chatting girls. "Are you two related to Minako Aino? Because she's looking for you."

One had long blonde hair tied up in a low ponytail and sparkling blue eyes. Her companion had shorter blonde hair in the same shade and piercing blue eyes surrounded by black glasses.

"Minako?" the sparkling one asked. "That's our sister!"

The piercing one eyed his robes. "How do _you_ know our sister?"

"She's a friend of my friend." Draco shrugged. "Does that matter anyway? She wants to talk to you." Draco gestured to the hyperactive blonde running up and down the courtyard. The sparkling one broke out into a brilliant smile that hurt Draco's eyes.

"MINAKOOOOOOO!" The sparkling one exclaimed. Minako turned to see her older sister bouncing up and down.

"VENERAAAAAAAA!" Minako ran to her older sister and they met in a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh my GOSH! Look at you! Friends with Slytherins! You go, Mina!" Venera gushed.

"That's not a good thing, Ven! Slytherins are the worst of the bunch!" The other sister said.

"Ummm, we're right here," Aya said, feeling awkward and indignant for herself and Draco. The blond aristocrat was currently daydreaming and paying no mind to anything directed to him.

"Terra! That's not true!" Minako reprimanded her sister. "Aya and Draco are my best friends!"

"Yeah!" Aya agreed. "Mina is the smartest, prettiest, funniest person I've ever met! Well, except for Tai-Tai...he's smarter than Mina. But she's the greatest at everything else!"

Minako tightly hugged Aya and Draco, snapping the latter out of his stupor.

"See how close we are?" Minako asked.

Terra rolled her eyes while Venera giggled.

"Let's have some fun!" Venera said., dragging the three first years towards a group of fourth years.

There were three of them sitting on a bench. A girl with long dark green hair in Slytherin robes was reading a Divination textbook. She had two male companions; a Slytherin with nearly black hair and a lazy aura and a blond Hufflepuff that was scribbling something on a piece of parchment.

"CALIIIII!" Venera screeched. The blond Hufflepuff looked up from his parchment.

"Hey, Ven," Cali greeted.

"These are Venera's friends," Terra explained. "The chick is Setsuna Meioh, the jerk is Kalyke Kino and the boring one is Caliban Tenoh."

"Tenoh?" Aya asked. "Does that mean you're related to Perdita Tenoh?"

Caliban nodded. "Yeah, she's my baby sister. I have another sister here too. Gryffindor. Her name is Haruka."

"I don't think she can even be called a girl. Have you seen her?" Kalyke commented.

"You're just mad because she wants nothing to do with you," Setsuna knowingly said.

"Don't tell me what I feel!"

"Just face the truth. It will set you free."

"Quit quoting stuff! You're not Oscar Wilde!"

"Do you even know who that is?"

"I don't," Aya interrupted.

Setsuna turned to her. "Oscar Wilde is-"

"Nobody cares! Just go do girl stuff and leave me and Caliban to do guy stuff." Kalyke sniffed. "We want her gone, right Cal?"

"I would rather she stay here and help me criticize your homework." Caliban said, putting down the parchment.

"Hey," Draco whispered to Aya. "Want to ditch them? This is annoying. Doing Professor

Binn's assignment on Goblins would be more entertaining."

"Yeah...Hey guys!" Aya linked her arm with Draco's. "Draco and I have work to do! We have bucket loads of homework to do!"

The others waved them off, except for Minako who gave them both a bone-crushing hug.

"Glad we're gone," Draco said as they headed towards the castle.

The common room was empty. Draco sighed. "I had to get out of there, but its empty in here."

"Its okay! We can play a game or something! Or do our homework." Aya said, putting her bag on one of the couches.

"Let's do our homework. I'd rather not play a game with you, Aya. I don't play games."

Aya pouted. "Fine, we can just do boring homework."

And so they did.

* * *

The next day, Draco challenged Harry Potter to a duel.

"You are insane," Taiki stated, not looking up from his book.

"And you are a mudblood," Draco replied smoothly from his squishy chair. Taiki turned the page.

"Stop being mean, Draco," Minako said. "Tai-Tai's just worried about you."

"Actually, I'm not. I just wonder if he knows the repercussions for dueling illegally. He'd get expelled, or die. I don't necessarily care which."

"See what you did Draco? You made Ta-Tai mad!" Minako accused. "His voice only gets like that when he's angry."

"SHUSH! You are in a LIBRARY. You must be QUIET. Must I kick you youngsters out?" Madame Pince hissed, coming up behind the students.

"No, Madame Pince, we'll be quiet." Taiki consoled the librarian. She stalked off.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Why is he here anyway? People of wizarding descent only. No Muggles allowed."

"I'm not a Muggle. And do you even know how Muggleborns are created? It's when a Squib marries into a muggle family. Generations later, the magic gene resurfaces. So I wouldn't be surprised if you and I were distantly related, Draco."

Draco paled. "There's no way I'm related to you! There are no Squibs in my family!"

"None that you know of," Taiki muttered.

"Hey, we're off topic here!" Minako said. "We should be talking Draco out of dueling Harry Potter! Right Aya?" Minako looked around for her best friend when she received no answer. Aya was sitting far down a long table, eating a pumpkin tart she had saved for breakfast.

"Ayaaaaaaaa, don't eat now! I need you to back me up!" Minako marched down to Aya's seat and dragged the blue-haired girl to Draco and Taiki. "There! Now stop him!"

Aya finished the last of her tart. "You know that he's just gonna ditch them right?"

Minako looked dumbfounded. "But he looks serious! And he said he was gonna duel Harry!"

"The first rule of being a Slytherin, Mina, is to always watch your back. Draco's not gonna show because he would get in trouble from Flich. Knowing Draco, he's gonna tip Flich off and get those Gryffindors in trouble."

Taiki looked impressed. "You know, you're really good at psychoanalysis. Why aren't you in Ravenclaw?"

"The Sorting Hat said I was too lazy!" Aya said proudly.

"SHUSH!" Madame Pince hissed.

* * *

"Why is he still in school!" Draco hissed at Aya during breakfast. "He was supposed to get expelled! And what is that package! Crabbe, Goyle, lets go!" Draco stomped off, leaving his food unguarded. Aya helped herself to his blueberry scone and bacon, while Draco huffed and puffed at Harry and his friends. Aya watched as Draco stalked back to the Slytherin table.

"Well?" She asked, mouth full of scone.

"He's on the Gryffindor Quidditch team! It goes against school rules! First years can't be on the Quidditch team!" Draco fumed. He took his seat next to Aya and chewed his food furiously. His grey eyes fixated on Harry Potter.

"I don't get it. I'm the rich one. I'm a pureblood, why does he get everything?" Draco asked.

"Maybe its because you have all those things."

"What?" Draco's fierce gaze turned to Aya.

"Well," Aya started. "You're right; you have the family, the money, the status. And what does Harry have?"

Draco faltered. "I guess I never thought about it that way..."

"Mmhmmm." Aya mumbled, happily munching away.

"Hurry up and finish your food." Perdita called from across the table. "We have class after this." She got up from the table and left.

"I don't like her. Aya, how do you manage to share a dorm with her?"

Aya shrugged her shoulders. "We don't talk much." Draco stared at Aya for a few seconds before finishing his food.

"You owe me some bacon, Aya."


End file.
